fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sophia Augustine
Sophia Augustine '(初歩衣亜ティヌス ''Sofia Augusutinu), amusedly also called by her nickname '''Sophie, is a member of the illustrious and is also an active member of the Avalon Brigade, holding the admired position of one of the Five Executioner's. She previously held the position of Squad Captain but was promoted due to her rapid growth and irritable nature as her superiors recognized her overwhelming strength and granted her a spot within the Executioners. Praised as one of the strongest active mages the council has to offer as well as being treated as a frighteningly powerful juggernaut across the vast lands of , Sophia has been awarded the nickname of the Frozen Ruler of the Ice Palace (アイスパレスの凍った支配者 Aisuparesu no Kōtta Shihai-Sha) for her flawless mastery over Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. Unlike most mages who become members of the Magic Council out of a desire to punish law breakers and bring balance and peace to the world of — Sophia has no such noble motives as she's always had one single purpose and objective since as long as she's been alive; stomping those who do not submit to her will. Whether it be the that run rampant across the countries of Ishgar, or the magical beasts that she has encountered growing up as a poor child, everyone that has crossed Sophia's path as an enemy have all been crushed and forced to accept her will that she imposes on others beneath her. The council, who might not be the most eager to see Sophia's clearly sadistic personality but nonetheless fear her strength and respect her dedication, assigned Sophia to the Avalon Brigade, which acts as a combat organization that follows orders from the council and have the sole objective of eradicating, capturing — and often times, killing mages who are too dangerous and powerful for the to handle. With Sophia's natural charisma and overwhelming strength, it didn't take very long for her to take complete control of the Avalon Brigade and has trained and guided many young members that work under her to become individuals who show no mercy to criminals and gladly fulfill their duties of slaughtering criminals, highlighting just how corrupted and insane Sophia has become. The track record of Sophia's completed missions is as breathtaking as her stunning beauty as she and her squad have been assigned impossibly difficult tasks of subduing infamous criminals that have all eventually fell to the ice woman. The one blemish on Sophia's near perfect record however, goes by the name of Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya — the elusive guild master of the , Dawn Horizon. After being assigned of the task of tracking Tetsuya down and capturing him for his illegal activity with dark guilds nearly five years ago, Sophia has failed to deliver on her promise of bringing him down and has lost several encounters with the slippery guild master. Time and time again, Sophia has been unable to corner or defeat Tetsuya and as a result, feels her reputation one of the council's most reliable activists has taken an almost irreversible hit. To make matters even worse — one of her subordinates was convinced by the charming guild master to defect to his side, shaming Sophia even further as she has made a solemn vow of being the one to end Tetsuya's life and has her squad of the Avalon Brigade members constantly patrolling Fiore for any activity relating to Tetsuya or his guild mates. In what can only be described as a hilarious twist of fate, Sophia eventually developed feelings for the rogue guild master during one of their encounters. With her fondness for strong individuals and her clear attraction towards Tetsuya, Sophia has become obsessed with now capturing him and making him "hers", resorting to whatever means necessary when it comes to tracking him down. Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Ice Magic Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Ice-Make Sword Magic Telepathy Trivia Category:Female Category:Lost Magic User Category:Magic Council Category:Earthland Category:Team Leader Category:CBZ Female Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Ice Dragon Slayer Category:Wizard Category:Avalon Brigade Category:Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Sophia Squad